Odd
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: A spell goes wrong leaving Aqua and Terra in the oddest situation.
1. Chapter 1

**well, this has to be my first Terqua fic, and i'm excited :D**

**updates vary but should be at least once a month. chapter lengths will very as well and i have no idea how many chapters there will be. there will be cuteness, drama, tension, humor, family, and romance.  
**

**this story will not follow the BBS storyline, as a heads up.**

**and it was inspired by arcawolf73's story A Small Problem, a really funny but also a bit of a horrifying story, i suggest reading it, its a really good fic. **

**Enjoy ~  
**

* * *

Vanitas couldn't stop the growing smirk on his lips as he quietly crept around the aged library, looking at all the cobwebbed covered books, searching the titles for anything that he could use. Out of all the possible places, this place seemed to be the best to suite his needs. His antagonistic needs specifically. Here is where all the dark magic was recorded, full of spells long forgotten, which would be a big help to entertain him as he watched his prey struggle to find a counter spell. Not that they ever would, if he picked the magic carefully. Fortunately, most of these spells have been long forgotten by the world. It shouldn't be too hard for him to pick one.

Just one would be fine. One would be all that he'd need.

All the while, he kept his ears sharp and listening. This was Maleficent's library; an ally of his master, an ally that might not like seeing him uninvited in her lair, creeping around like a confident thief.

Which was exactly what he was. Not that he would physically take anything, what he was more interesting in was stealing knowledge that the witch might have locked away. Knowledge that could help him terrorizes Ventus more, maybe even Aqua as well if she was close. Pity he'd have to avoid Terra like the plague but he was Xehanort's future body, he couldn't do anything to damage that, not unless he was ready for a beating.

But he wasn't going to get one since he wasn't going to mess with Terra. Instead, there was Ventus and Aqua at his disposal.

Smirking at all the possibilities and fun he could have, his yellow eyes slid up the spines, pausing when one caught his attention. Vanitas practically beamed like a child on Christmas at the sight of this one. Eagerly gliding to the shelf, Vanitas pulled the spell book free, glancing down at the title.

_Grimoire Saeculorum._

Vanitas didn't know what it meant but it sounded promising. Snickering to himself, he did one last look around before he slid into a darkened corner, flipping through the book and searching for anything fancy or fun that he could try till his eyes caught sight of a spell that popped out among the words. Grinning, Vanitas quietly repeated the spell to himself, memorizing it so he would have it ready when he came across the weakling. Once it was in his mind, he snickered evilly.

The weakling was going to be even weaker than before.

Checking to make sure that the coast was clear, Vanitas quickly slid the book back into place and left through a dark portal. Maleficent wouldn't even know that he was there.

Too bad he failed to see the crow that watched him creep around from above. Shifting on its perch, its beady eyes followed after the intruder till he disappeared, then he flew off, disappearing and searching for his mistress.

* * *

It started so fast, Ven wasn't even sure how he ended up in this situation.

Vanitas dove at Ven, smirking and grinning the whole way as he slashed Void Gear about, Ven jumping and stumbling back as he struggling to parry the dark apprentice's blows. But it was proving to be difficult with Vanitas diving after him, not even giving the blonde a chance to recuperate.

"You're so weak!" Vanitas mocked, practically shouting it in frustrated glee as he came down on Ven, sending him flying back. Ven hissed as his back hit a tree, hard. "Weak enough that I wonder why are you even out here," the masked boy went on, creeping closer to Ven.

Gritting his teeth, Ven shakily tried to stand, swaying on his feet. Gripping Wayward Wind tightly, he glared up at Vanitas. "I'm… getting tired… of this," Ven rasped out, shakily crouching as he prepared to charge.

Scoffing at the useless effort, he pointed Void Gear at Ven. "That makes two of us," he murmured, quietly uttering the spell he memorized. Void Gear flickered to life, the blue eye on the keyblade glowing ominously as the magic flared. Laughing evilly, Vanitas released it, letting it fly at Ventus.

He saw too late though as a crow dove down at the beam, a shine of a mirror reflecting off the light. Hitting the ray of magic, half the spell flew back at Vanitas.

His eyes widened when it dawned on him as he watched the spell come back at him, a droning voice sneering loudly in the back of his mind.

_This is the price you pay, thief. _

Two loud screams filled the empty forest air as the static of magic flared, flashing the surrounding trees in bright, blinding light. When it died down all was hush and dim among the trees; the only life to be seen was a crow flying high into the air, clutching a mirror tightly in its talons. Cackling as it crowed, the large black bird flew off towards the mountains, leaving the two bodies on the ground below alone.

* * *

Aqua sighed contently as she slowly strolled through the trees, their looming shadows stretching over her as she slipped between the trunks, hidden away from the sun. Despite the cold cover, Aqua couldn't stop beaming as she enjoyed the bliss and glow of the natural light and peace brought by nature itself. There didn't seem to be any people here in this world, though she didn't take on a different form like she did in a few other places.

With no other people to come across, the world so far was serene. The occasional wind cooed by, weaving through her hair and pulling at the strands, birds chirped and fluttered in the high branches, dancing above Aqua and oblivious to her presence, and then there was the ever constant hum of waves slithering up and down the beach.

Smiling, Aqua glanced to her left, taking a moment to observe the beautiful endless sea before her, peeking out between the trees and gleaming brightly against the sun. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the familiar smell of the salt in the air. Heavy enough that it tickled her nose, making her chuckle at the familiar sensation. Its been so long since she's been around an ocean, it seems that she couldn't breathe it as easily as she used to as a child.

Well, at least she could breathe easier than Terra. The last time they came across an ocean that had a high solution of salt, he sneezed the whole trip and was completely miserable with all the salt in the air. She snickered as she remembered the faces he made, nearly falling off his own keyblade a few times.

Ven could handle the ocean air better, not as well as her, but well enough.

Nostalgia sprung up in her chest, making her smile shrink pitifully. She missed the days when they'd all go exploring together. Her, Terra, and Ven. Those were the fun days.

Now she can't help but wonder just where were her boys now? Ven was chasing after Terra and Terra was off obsessing about becoming a Master. And she was stuck trying to keep up with the two.

Not exactly what she had in mind when she did become a Master...

Aqua suddenly paused as her senses were bombed, the air full of familiar static, wild and savage that brought a sense of anticipation and excitement to her, nearly making her summon her keyblade in response to it.

Magic.

Magic was used here.

A loud snap of a twig made her jump, turning around to face the sudden appearance, Rainfell ready to come at her call if it was an unverse or a hostile resident.

The was the last thing she expected to see was Ven.

He stood before her in a daze, looking the same as always; blonde hair messy and wild as ever and his blue eyes wide and innocent; the only real detail to show that there was something wrong with him was that he stood a little above her knee. "V-Ven?"Aqua uttered skeptically, dropping her tense stance.

Ven blinked coming out of his daze and peering up at her. Aqua stiffened when he peered up at her, no recognition in his eyes. "Ven, its me, Aqua," she eased, taking slow steps towards him. Again, he simply blinked at her, tilting his head to the side as he observed her. They both jumped again when a sudden scream ripped the air and Aqua watched with wide eyes as a dark blur darted past.

"DAAAARRRRRAAAGGGKKK!" a small figure wailed, small hands clutched a dreadingly familiar helmet.

"Va-Vanitas?!" Aqua gasped, she and Ven watching the now small boy run around desperately, trying to get the helmet off only to slam right into a tree, hard, and fell flat on his back. Five seconds passed before two cries filled the air, making Aqua jump and her ears ring. "MOMMMYYYYYYYYYY!" Ven wailed, snapping out of his daze and diving straight at Aqua, nearly toppling her over, his eyes even bigger, trembling with watery tears as he clung to her.

Vanitas having heard Ven, was quick to follow. With a loud whimper, he called out to her, "Mommy! I can't see!"

"Mommy my head hurts!" Ven teared, burying his face against her leg as he clung to her, shaking.

"My head hurts!" Vanitas shot out, quivering on the ground, "And I still can't see! Mommy! I'm scared!"

"Ah...?" was all poor Aqua could utter as she stood stiffly before the two wailing boys, wondering what in Light's name is going on.

* * *

**saeculorum is Latin for ages**

**though i don't really have a specific place in mind for this world, I guess the closest could be Neverland...?  
**

**i like to think that aqua used to live by the sea or a large body of water and was used to the weather there, i know when i went to the beach for my first time, i remember the smell of salt was heavy in the air.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Eraqus stared down at them and they stared back up at him, mistrust and wary curiosity heavy in their eyes. Aqua sighed in her seat, stuck in the middle of this staring contest as both boys clung to her legs while the master stood peering down at them. Despite the situation, she did find some light in it... well, maybe not that much.

Ven and Vanitas were five year old.

Five.

Year.

Olds.

...Or at least around there. She was sure of that.

She didn't get much from them to confirm what happened or how old they really were. All that she knew for sure was that they didn't remember anything...

* * *

_"Mommy!"_

_At that second, desperate and scared cry, Aqua instinctively rushed over to Vanitas' side, ignoring the whimpering Ven still hugging her leg, quickly moving to hugging her shoulder when she crouched over the flailing boy, the helmet doing little to help him get up. Urgently, she tried to reach for the helmet, only to be swatted away as Vanitas lashed about, throwing his arms and kicking his legs in his startled tantrum.  
_

_"Vanitas," she called, "its ok, I'm hear, alright?"_

_He stilled like she hoped, quivering. "Mommy?" he asked weakly. _

_"I'm here," was all Aqua said, lightly resting her hands on his smaller fists, trying not to startle him. When he didn't move, she slowly slid them up to his mask. The metal rim was cold against her palm, the whole helmet felt cold, from the metal rim to the reflective plastic... she actually wondered if it was plastic. It felt hard and strong against her fingers, almost as if it was metal as well. "Mommy?" Vanitas whispered, shifting slightly since it was still dark around him._

_"Sorry," she said, mentally scolding herself for the delay. Immediately she set to work, trying to find some button that would bring the release. From her shoulder, Ven watched intently, holding his breathe in anticipation. _

_They all perked when they heard a click and then with a calm _fwip _the helmet slid up, opening up Vanitas to the world, blinding him for a mere moment. Aqua smiled in success while Ven released his breathe. _

_Only for the small victory to abruptly end when Vanitas was able to open his eyes and sat up. She should have expected something like this when she finally saw what was under the hood. It wasn't so much the pale skin or the dark, wild black hair that practically burst out when the hood slid up, but the cold, menacing gold eyes stared straight at her. _

_For a mere moment, she thought he was going to come at her like he did when he was bigger, smirking to show that it was all a trick just to get to her; only for the coldness to quickly melt away as those eyes started to water. He dove at her, burying his face against her as he cried, clutching her, murmurs of the scary darkness escaping his lips. Aqua wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close and slowly rocking her body, Ven holding tightly to her shoulder as he began to sway with her. _

_She could distantly remember Eraqus doing this for her and Terra whenever they got scared or had a nightmare. _

_It really must have been successful, Vanitas calmed quickly, his cries dimming to wails as he sat, content and leaning against the large body. As he quieted down, Aqua drew away slightly staring down at him while he stared back up at her, sniffing. Ven still hugged her shoulder, content with simply staying there.  
_

_"Better now?" she asked, earning a nod. _

_"Do... do either of you know what's going on?" she asked, the situation finally catching up to her. _

_Ven automatically said, "Vanitas did it."_

_"Did not!" Vanitas snarled. _

_"Focus," she said quickly, shushing them both. "What's the last thing either of you remember?"_

_They both stared at her blankly._

_"Nothing?"_

_"I'm tired," was all Vanitas said, slumping forward and lying over her lap."Can we go home?" Ven asked, catching the tiredness as well. Aqua perked though. _

_Home.  
_

_Home!_

_Eraqus! Maybe he'd know!_

_Scooping up Vanitas and making sure Ven was well balanced on her shoulders, she summoned her keyblade, changing it into a glider and carefully flying out of the world and towards home. _

* * *

"You have no idea how this happened?" Eraqus asked her, crouching down and staring at the boys, bringing Aqua out of her thoughts.

"No Master," she sighed. "There was a lot of magic in the air, but it was fading, so it might have been a casts spell."

"Where was this? Do you know?" Eraqus asked, turning his serious eyes to her.

"Not off hand but I could describe it," Aqua offered.

Her master nodded, his eyes distancing as he puzzled over this. "Yes... do so. I'll need every detail..." he turned away, muttering to himself as he trailed off, pacing slightly. Aqua watched him while the boys still clung to her legs, watching the master with her. Finally though, it became too much for Ven and he quietly tugged at the fabric of her sash.

Looking down, she saw Ven and Vanitas peering up at her, Ven leaning closer as he whispered, "Mommy, who is he?"

"And why is he so _old_?" Vanitas asked none too quietly.

Eraqus froze up, stiffening as his eyes widened, turning down to the boy. "Old?!" he demanded skeptically.

"Well you—"

"He's my teacher Vanitas," Aqua said quickly, cutting off the boy, staring into his yellow eyes sternly. "Be respectful." While Ven's eyes widened, looking fairly apologetic, most likely thinking Eraqus was old as well. Vanitas on the other hand scowled darkly, crossing his arms with a pout as he glared up at her. She nearly drew away as those cold amber eyes glinted up at her, but she kept herself still, meeting his gaze head on till he turned with a grumble, no longer clinging to her leg and stomping away from her.

Ven stayed close though, frowning as he watched the dark haired boy wander away. Sighing to herself, Aqua decided to let it go and turned back to her master; unsurprised that Vanitas didn't change too much from what he was before.

Though calling her mommy was still something she wasn't used too, from both of them.

"I'll describe and tell what I can," Aqua told her master. "I could even take you there—"

"No!" Ven yelped, clutching her leg and looking up at her with big, watering blue eyes. Eyes Aqua has seen many times; and like all those times before, she found herself breaking under those broken, watered, puppy eyes, especially since they were coming from a smaller version of Ven. "Do... you think you'll be able to find it on your own?" she asked Eraqus slowly, looking up at him with a similar helpless expression.

"I can find it," he assured, "its probably best if you stayed here with these two, make sure they don't get into trouble."

"These books are boring."

They all looked over to see Vanitas lurking around the library, pulling out books and flipping through them ruthlessly, wrinkling the pages and scowling at them, before he shoved the books back into the case randomly, making the once neat and alphabetized row tilt and lean on one another, mixed up and shuffled around. "There are no pictures," he grumbled on, glaring at the books like it was all their fault.

Eraqus stood stiffly, while Aqua gaped.

"Vanitas!" she squealed, darting forward and grabbing the dark haired boy, pulling him away from the case her master worked so hard to perfect. Turning them both to her master and grasping the squirming boy tightly, she had them both bow, muttering hurried apologies. Eraqus merely sighed, running a hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Its fine Aqua," he eased patiently. This wasn't the first time this happened. Aqua and Terra both did the same thing when they were little, especially Aqua, curious about books and trying to read them.

Terra did it only when he was bored and to pester his master as well as keep him busy. The boy learned early on that when the master was busy, the more free time he had.

"See if they remember anything," he went on, "and figure out their age if you can."

"Yes master," Aqua said quickly, bowing to him.

"I'll contact Terra and see if I can get him back here, till then, settle these two down. Once they are settled, tell me what you can, I'll depart tomorrow."

Aqua nodded, wincing at the tired tone of his voice. She kept her firm grip on Vanitas as Eraqus left the room, no doubt ready to try and get in contact with Terra, and maybe a few of the other masters to see if anyone else has ever come across this. Once Eraqus was out, she let Vanitas go, allowing him to scamper back slightly, glaring at her accusingly. Glaring back at him, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out, much like her master, she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to keep her head on.

This situation... it was just too weird.

Her friend and nemesis, kids. She was still struggling to catch the reality of it, much less what to do with it. No memory of their life and age before, insisting on calling her "mommy", and her automatic reaction to respond to it...

"Mommy?"

She looked up when she heard that word, seeing Ven slowly walk up, staring up at her as he twiddled with his fingers. "Did he... did he get you in trouble?"

Vanitas jerked, a look of hurt and anger flashing over his face before he glared at Ven. "No I didn't!" Vanitas snarled, "I didn't get mommy in trouble!"

"Boys..."

"But it looked—"

"I didn't get mommy in trouble!"

Aqua clapped her hands a few times, catching both boys attention as she looked down at them. "Its ok boys," she said, "I'm not in trouble and Vanitas didn't get me into any trouble."

Both boys slumped in relief, though Vanitas had a smug look on his face when he turned to Ven. "But," she went on, catching their attention, "Vanitas, you shouldn't have gone and messed up the bookcase-"

"I didn't mess them up," he grumbled under his breath.

"-and Ven, its not nice to throw accusations like that, especially when the person you're accusing is in the room."

Ven tilted his head, frowning. "Acusion?" he asked.

"Accusation," Aqua corrected, "it means to...say that someone did something bad."

"Oh."

"Which I didn't," Vanitas declared.

Aqua cut in before another verbal fight broke out. "Are you two still tired?" she asked, silently hoping they were. They were ready to pass out after she found them, but it seems the ride on the glider riled them up. Aqua held to the small hope that they had calmed down again and would—

"No! I wanna fly again!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ven added, just as excited.

And just like that it came crashing down.

* * *

**what would you call the clothes along the back of her legs? a skirt? sash? i dunno, that's what i'm calling it at the moment. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ven slipped down the large looming hall, his blue going up and down the walls. Clutched to his chest was a worn doll of a yellow bird that mommy gave him, telling him that Chobi was a toy that she used to play with as a kid and that he could play with now. She offered a stuffed moogle to Vanitas but the boy had declined, saying he didn't need a toy like Ven did.

Ven pouted, sniffing slightly as he clutched the doll, finding comfort in its soft body to his brother's words, and to the current place he was at. Mommy said that this place was home and he had no reason to not believe her, but Ven couldn't help but be a little scared of the large castle she took them too. It was big, big enough that he was lost now and hasn't seen mommy or Vanitas in the past hour that he woke; even though mommy lead them around a few times for the last couple of days, showing them their room, where the kitchen and bathrooms were, they courtyard, and library, Ven was disappointed in himself to say that he still got lost.

Sighing to himself, Ven lifted Chobi, eyeing the old yellow bird as if it could give him directions to where someone was, to where mommy was at least. His brother could be a little mean sometimes...

Ven jumped when he heard a grunt, followed by a sweeping hiss of air. Staring down the hall and holding Chobi tight, Ven nervously crept forward, unsure what to think of the sound that kept coming down the hall. When he found an open door that lead to an open area that looked similar to the courtyard. Ven smiled brightly, catching sight of the very person he was looking for.

Mommy danced and swayed, swinging a large key like item. Around her, Ven watched in awe at the blue flare that wove around her. Fire flew around her, bubbles, water, and even lightning followed her as she danced, her blue hair sweeping along with her.

"Mommy is amazing," Ven whispered to Chobi, watching the show in wonder, taking a seat on the top step as he watched. When mommy stilled the magic around her dispelled, leaving the clearing still, the air still full of life, Ven sensing and feeling the slight static from the energy that she was using. When mommy opened her eyes, they landed on Ven, earning a big smile from the boy as he waved at her, balancing Chobi in his lap.

"That was amazing!" Ven exclaimed, jumping up and running to her, earning a big smile in returned as she crouched, sweeping him and Chobi up.

"Glad you liked the show," she chuckled, "did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, but Vani kept kicking me in bed..."

Mommy hummed, frowning slightly as she carried them back inside the castle, turning down so many halls that Ven couldn't keep up with them till they were in the kitchen. "Well, you can Vanitas could have different rooms—"

"No!" Ven said quickly. "I want to stay with Van," he insisted, clutching Chobi tightly. For some reason the idea of separating from his brother was scary... besides mommy Vanitas was the only other person in his life. There was also the old man but Ven didn't really know him and he hadn't seen the old man since yesterday. Ven rather it was just him, mommy, and Vanitas personally, even if his brother was a little mean. Ven just liked to think that was Van just trying to be tough.

"Ok," mommy eased, setting him down in a chair, a very high chair. Instead of being uneasy Ven couldn't' help but lean to the side, enjoying the new height.

"Is Vanitas up?" Mommy asked, leaving him to scour around the kitchen for breakfast.

"Still sleeping," Ven said, and he was, Vanitas liked sleeping in, Ven on the other hand liked waking up early, and apparently so did mommy. Just the thought brought a smile to his face as he kicked his legs, swinging them over the seat. It was like his own personal time with mommy, before Van got up and joined.

"Anything specifically you want for breakfast?" she voiced, pulling out an orange carton and pouring its contents into a cup before placing it in front of him. "Um," Ven hummed, frowning as he tried to think of what he wanted. He didn't want cereal again. After the last few days the crunchy, bland cereal for every morning so far, he wanted something different. For some reason though the thought of mommy preparing him breakfast was... unnerving. Not that he could imagine why, shrugging off the feeling he said, "Eggs please."

Mommy smiled before nodding, going over to make their breakfast. Setting his elbows on the table and leaning his face against his palms, Ven watched mom move around the kitchen, cracking the eggs into a pan, moving them around, and adding whatever herbs she desired. Closing his eyes he breathed in the smell of eggs, smiling as he hummed, his own stomach growling slightly. Breakfast was smelling good! He didn't know why he was so unnerved before.

"Oh!" mommy suddenly straightened, "I should probably get Vanitas, he hasn't eaten yet either." And then she left, Ven's curious blue eyes following her before going back to the still sizzling eggs wondering if it really was ok to leave them alone...

* * *

Aqua grimly realized that she was getting used to seeing the boys just over her knees. This morning seeing Ven watching while clutching her old chocobo doll wasn't as surprising as it should have been, especially since its only been a few days since the change and since Eraqus left to get Terra, discover the spell that was used, and check with the other masters to see if they would know anything.

In the only few days its been, she shouldn't be getting used to them like this, didn't want to get used to them like this. Aqua sighed, half the problem was Ven. He acted like it was the most normal thing in the world seeing and thinking that she was his mother. Vanitas though... Aqua still wasn't sure on how to react with him. Ven it was easy, reacting to him was the same as she always reacted to him when he was older. No matter what age he was, he was always a sweet boy full of wonder.

Vanitas on the other hand, from past experience, he was the one that came at her, locking their keyblades together. And as a kid, he still kept his temper, and it just got worse and worse with each passing day. His eyes got colder, flaring bright like a predator about to pounce. Whenever his eyes got like that and he had that snarl on his face, she instinctively braced herself for the attack, even if she knew that it would never come.

Or so she was assuming.

Stopping by the boys' room, Aqua couldn't help but wonder what Terra and Xehanort would do or think once they found out about the two.

It was more Vanitas that was the biggest part of the muse.

Terra wasn't fond of Vanitas, and neither was she. At this moment though, she didn't think that they had anything to fear of him at the moment. Would Terra be the same?

And Xehanort, she wondered if the master would just take his apprentice back and away, separating both him and Ven. That was something Ven wouldn't like but Vanitas? Aqua didn't know how the dark apprentice would react or feel. Did he want to stick with Ven as well? His temper was the only thing she knew about him, he didn't talk about his feelings, opening up to her seemed like the last thing he wanted. He wanted to fight if anything. Show how tough and scary he could be, even picking on Ven occasionally or talking back to her.

Personally she would have rather the master take his apprentice away, let him deal with the boy's temper.

Sighing to herself, Aqua finally opened the door, eyeing the boy still in bed, murmuring and grumbling in his sleep. "Vanitas?" she whispered, coming over to the bed. Growling in his sleep, the boy rolled over, keeping his back to her and pulling the covers over his head. "Its time to get up," she pressed on, reaching out to shake his shoulder, only to pause, inches from his shoulder before pulling back, keeping with just leaning over the boy. "Vanitas," she tried again, only this time a little louder.

Growling even louder, he turned around, snarling, "What?" his yellow eyes flaring angrily as they always did, looking ready to go straight at her.

Aqua drew away, her wide eyes staring into his own glaring ones. "What," he repeated darkly.

"Breakfast is ready," she said warily, fighting off the wary instinct to step back.

"Not hungry," he grumbled, turning his back to her and burying himself back into bed. For a minute, Aqua stood there, staring at him before leaving, closing the door behind her. Back in the kitchen, she ignored Ven's worried stare, barely noticed the now burnt eggs, even as she divided the eggs and set them both before them.

Ven found out why he was uneasy about Aqua's cooking and Aqua mused the possibility that Vanitas remembers who he really is.

* * *

Vanitas scowled to himself as he laid in bed rebelliously, endlessly glaring at the wall of the room mommy said was theirs, though nothing about it looked familiar. The bookcase full of picture less books, the bright red desk that was to high for him or Ven, and it hurt his eyes to look at, he rather it was a darker red in color. Then there was the closet full of clothes that were much to big for either them.

Even if mommy said this was their room, it was obviously not, even the bed was way too big for them.

This room belonged to someone else.

Vanitas found himself annoyed, more so than he should about the idea that mom placed them in some strange room, declaring that it was theirs.

And then there was mommy herself.

Vanitas grabbed the covers, pulling them over his head as a way to hide from his thoughts, finding comfort in the darkness, especially since there was nothing unknown about the sheets he pulled over his head not unlike the darkness he woke up to before mom brought him out to the light...

There was something off about mommy.

Ven didn't seem to notice but Vanitas did. He noticed it every time he was near. Mom got tense around him, scared even. He could see it in her eyes, sense it in her body. He felt her tense around him, see her pale every time he snapped, and worst of all was the look in her eyes. She looked at him... Vanitas didn't know what to think of it or what it was, but he didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling it brought.

It made him feel out of place.

And it wasn't fair.

She never got like that around Ven, she never looked scared around Ven.

What made his brother so special that he didn't get such a look? What did he do to get it?

Vanitas' eyes hurt suddenly, his breathing hard and the harder he tried to calm down the more it hurt. He simply got more and more upset and confused. What did he do? Whatever it was he didn't mean it. It wasn't his fault!

No.

It wasn't his fault, it was mommy! She was the one that was being mean! It was her fault! It was all her fault!

"I hate mommy," he bit out miserably choking the words out bitterly. "Hate, hate, hate mommy..."

He missed mommy...

* * *

**i do wish there were chocobos to ride in KH but since you have spaceships and keyblades i guess they aren't really necessary... so i'll settle for a chobobo doll ^^  
**

**with all the things aqua is good at, i decided that she couldn't be too perfect with everything as much as she would like, i decided to not have her be that good a cook, more decent if anything. **

**ventus' name is latin for "wind" because of that and his connection to being in the air, i would imagine that ven doesn't mind heights, actually likes to be above the world.  
**

**i remember as a kid whenever i got mad at my mom i'd go to my room crying how i hated her and wanted grandma instead**


	4. Chapter 4

When Vanitas heard the door open, he sucked in his breathe in anticipation, holding it in securely, curling the sheets even tighter around himself. Soft steps drew closer to the bed and Vanitas waited nervously at the sound. This was it wasn't it? This was going to be it, this was-

"Vani?" Ven asked him softly, staring at the bundle.

Vanitas sighed, slumping in disappointment and crumbling under the sheets, pulling at them even more so that he was covered. "Go away," he grumbled. He didn't want to see Ven. He was the wrong person. He wasn't supposed to go through that door.**  
**

Mommy was.

Vanitas squeezed his pillow tightly, biting his lip to keep from trembling.

"You hungry?" Ven asked, still not leaving, ignoring the earlier grumble.

"No," Vanitas growled.

Ven shifted uneasily, clutched Chobi tightly as he stared at the bundle that was his brother. He didn't know what to do with Vani, he didn't know what to do with his brother like and feeling like this. Maybe... maybe mommy would know? Don't they always? Mommy always made it better, she made their room less scary when she gave him Chobi to watch them during the night. "Should... Should I get mommy?" he asked.

Vanitas almost said no. He wanted mommy to come on her own. He didn't want Ven's help, he didn't want to go to her; he wanted her to come to him.

But it wasn't working out too well right now... so he almost said yes, but he still didn't want Ven's help, he wanted mommy to come to him. To see her stare down at him calmly, not tense every time he looked up at her. Torn, he settled for silence, ignoring his brother as he lay under the sheets, clutching his pillow. Ven stood for a moment, watching the lump and when it refused to move or answer, he quietly left, leaving the door ajar slightly since he didn't like full darkness, he liked having some light.

Vani probably did too.

Once safely out, Ven raced down the hall, heading straight to the library where he knew mommy was. She had given them another tour around the castle so he had a better idea of it now. And he learned that when she wasn't outside dancing with magic, she was in the library, going through books.

Ven smiled fondly.

His mommy was such a bookworm.

True to his guessing, he found her in her chair, a frown on her face as her blue eyes skimmed over the book laid out before her. Sometimes it was almost like she was looking for something in those books...

"Mommy?"

She blinked, snapping out of daze and looking up at him with kind and curious eyes. "Something wrong Ven?" she asked him. Clutching Chobi to his chest tightly, he nervously asked, "W-would you see Vani?"

"See Vanitas?"

"Yes, he... he misses mommy," Ven admitted, looking down past Chobi and down at his interesting shoes. Then he tensed, quickly adding, "Don't tell him I told you else he'll get mad at me!"

Aqua blinked from where she sat, staring at the fidgeting blonde. Vanitas missed her...? She almost asked him how when all she could remember were the cold, angry amber eyes that just kept glaring at her. Those weren't the eyes of someone that needed her. Those were eyes that wanted her away, that wanted her gone. To a point she was tempted to call Xehanort a few times so that he could come and get his apprentice since that seemed to be the only person he got along with.

or so she guessed.

"Please..." Ven murmured out, catching her attention, looking at her with big blue eyes.

Aqua sighed as they stared up at her pleadingly. Rising up slightly, she brought Ven into a loose hug, feeling him slump heavily against her, his blonde hair tickling her chin as she stared at the library doors, half expecting Vanitas to come slinking in, glaring at them.

He really hasn't left his bed in a while has he?

"You really think he wants to see me?" she asked softly.

"Yeah..."

"Alright, I'll... I'll go see him."

* * *

Aqua peeked into Ven and Vanitas' shared room, seeing the lump on the bed, sheets pulled over the small body that persistently laid there. Slowly, shyly, Aqua slipped into the room, hiding a toy stuffed dragon that Terra used to play with behind her. She decided to offer a toy to Vanitas again, even though he said no the first time, she didn't know if that was because Ven was there, if he really didn't need one, or possibly, he was just trying to be tough...

She wasn't too sure about the latter, or where the thought even came from.

Either way though, she was still going to make him the offer, flashing the coolest stuffed toy she could find at him just to see if he would take it then.

"Vanitas?" she asked, taking another step closer to the bed, freezing slightly when the sheets moved slightly at the sound of her voice, tensing.

She opened her mouth, almost saying that Ven mentioned how he wanted her, but instinctively that didn't feel right to say. Instead, she settled for, "You ok?"

The sheets shifted again as he sat up, lifting the sheets a little so that his glowing molten eyes peered at her under the shadows around him. She tensed a little at the sight of them, seeing the cold flare in his eyes. They flickered darkly before slamming the sheets back down, a grumbling growl of 'go away' mumbling out under them.

For a moment, Aqua almost did leave.

But Ven's words echoed in her head and she sighed, moving over and sitting on the bed, her backside bumping against his side, making him jerk under the sheets. "Can... we talk?" she asked.

The sheets shifted, alerting him that she was listening. "I... I'm sorry if I... if you felt isolated... is that why you're hiding here?"

The sheets were lifted up at those golden eyes stared up at her. "Isol?" he murmured quietly, a slight quiver in his voice.

"Isolated," she said, "not included, alone... you felt alone didn't you?"

The sheets drooped, hiding those eyes from her, though it didn't completely close, still left open slightly. Putting the dragon behind them, Aqua turned to the lump, reaching out and lightly taking the sheets, lifting them up enough that she could see those gold eyes glare up at her, pausing for only a second, she continued on, trying hard to ignore that burning gaze as she moved the sheets over his head and letting them rest on his shoulders.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she brushed aside every past memory she had of Vanitas before opening them and staring down at the boy before with a new light, taking in as he is, seeing if he really was the same Vanitas.

A small, golden eyed boy peered back up at her, his eyes shining slightly as water swelled in his eyes, his lip out and his body trembling slightly.

Something Vanitas would never be before her. This wasn't the same Vanitas before her, she told herself, watching as he turned away, his lips curling down into a shaky frown, trying to resist the tears in his eyes.

This was a boy that needed her as much as Ven.

Her hands rested on him and slowly, she pulled him forward, and like Ven before, Vanitas leaned into her till he was slumped against her, letting her wound her arms around him, feeling him shake against her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry..." for being so scared and selfish. Breathing in, she rested her chin on top of his head, feeling his thick black hair tickle her jaw.

Almost shyly himself, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back as he pressed his face against her and the next thing she knew, she felt the warm, wetness of tears soak into her shirt. Her hands naturally moved on their own, rubbing up and down his back, shushing him soothingly.

"Are... are you scared?" he asked, his voice muffled against her body.

"...Not anymore." She hugged him a little tighter. "Not anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

Aqua laid the smallest clothes that she could find over her bed, trying to find something that they used to wear that the boys could fit in. She had a feeling that the boys would prefer Terra's clothes over her own. Especially since most of her old clothes had like flower, hearts, rainbows, birds, and dolphin designs on them. She didn't have much on simple, plain shirts, like Terra had when he was a kid. Now if they could split Terra's old clothes up till she was able to go shopping they could make about a week or two, maybe...

She was tempted to go shopping now but she had no idea how the boys would behave at a store, and she remembered that shopping for clothes with the master at five wasn't too fun. What wasn't fun often lead to kids looking for fun...

She didn't want to deal with that found fun by herself in the store.

"Hey mom," she looked up, watching as Ven skipped in, Chobi gone from his side for once, curiously glancing at the clothes covered bed. "Wha'cha doin?" he asked.

"Oh just trying to find some clothes that'll fit you two," she said, picking one of Terra's old orange t up and holding it up and against Ven, seeing if it would fit.

A little big... could work as a pajama shirt...

"The shirt smells funny," Ven commented, wrinkling his nose slightly and stepping back from it. Aqua frowned as well, bringing it closer and sniffing it as well, only to quickly draw it away. Guess the master didn't get around to washing Terra's clothes... making her curiously glance down at her own, wondering if they had also been washed.

"I'll put these guys through the wash..." frowning at a thought, she turned back to Ven, meeting his curious stare, eyeing his hair and noticing how it was darker and greasy... reaching out she lightly touched his hand, feeling the sweaty and oily scalp beneath her palm. "What was the last time you had a bath?" Aqua asked, while Ven simply blinked up at her with big eyes.

* * *

Terra practically stumbled up into the castle, falling off his glider as he tripped and ran up the steps, shouting, "Aqua! Ven!"

Skidding at the top, his heart hammering, he looked to and fro, trying to catch any trace of the two, Eraqus's contact still ringing in his head. He had been wondering around Twilight Town when a mouse came to him, exclaiming that there had been a message from Master Eraqus, that his own master, Yen Sid, had received.

He came in just in time to talk to Eraqus himself, whose made it very clear to Terra that this situation needed him home in the Land of Departure.

_"Aqua needs you back home Terra, a spell went wrong or was cast on Ven and Xehanort's apprentice."_

_"Are they ok?!"_

_"They're fine, for now. But I don't want Aqua taking care of them by herself. Hurry home and help her."_

He did just that. "Aqua! Ven!" he shouted, walking hurriedly around the castle, trying to find him, his body trembling slightly as his dread and worry started to spike. With Xehanort's apprentice here and the idea of him being here with Aqua and Ven alone. He didn't have many interactions with the boy, but both he and Xehanort gave off a bad feeling and the idea of having either of them here, left alone with his friends...

"Aqua?" he called out again, turning down a hall that would lead down to the dorms. Only to pause when he heard squabbles coming from his left. Slowly turning to it, he stepped back slightly, Earthshaker forming in his hand as he braced himself for what was coming.

He was ready for anything, but the screaming black haired boy that ran at him, in nothing but his underwear, and slamming right into his leg.

...what?

Terra blinked baffly down at the boy, watching as he fell back, just as stunned as Terra was. Frowning down, Terra let Earthshaker fade as he looked over the strange kid, more particularly at his yellow eyes that blinked rapidly before flickering up at him, then narrowing darkly up at him as the kid scrambled back, growling like a cornered wolf.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"I could ask you the same thing," Terra said slowly, putting his hands up to ease the kid, trying not too appear scary. Though those glaring amber eyes just made him want to tense up, and ready for a fight.

"None of your business," the kid bit out, rising up slowly, and backing right into Aqua, who quickly snatched him up. "Got you," she said, lifting him up and keeping a firm grip on him as he thrashed about in her hold. "Why are you guys so difficult?" she demanded, scrambling to get a hold of the dark haired boy. "Its warm water and bubbles!"

"Mommy the stupid bath doesn't matter! There's a strange man here!" he half exclaimed, half scolded. Really not wanting the bath, he stilled enough to settle in his mother's arms, more concerned and defensive about the man than the water she had waiting for him and Ven, especially since mommy wasn't jump on the man and throwing him out. This guy was a stranger, and strangers aren't welcomed...

Though that old man was a stranger, since he was here when mom brought them here, this must be his place so he'd be the only exception.

Maybe he was mommy's daddy...

"What?" Aqua wondered, looking up and blinking in surprise to see Terra standing there awkwardly, staring at her and the strange boy in her arms. "Terra!" she smiled broadly, "You made it!"

Both Vanitas and Terra stutted.

"What is going on?" Terra asked.

"You know him?!" Vanitas shouted.

Just then Ven ran by them, shouting out in glee with no clothes on.

"Ven?!" Aqua shouted, adjusting Vanitas to one arm as she chased after his brother, leaving the gawking and strange man named "Terra" behind to stare after them. From Aqua's arms, Vanitas narrowed his eyes, pointing a promising finger at the strange man that he was watching.

All the while Terra was still trying hard to figure out what he just saw.

* * *

**this chapter was inspired by an artist on DeviantArt called Kim Yoshiko (SKYD) who i follow. they do a lot of KH comics, specifically of BBS and is a fan of mommy aqua, daddy terra, and baby ven, also of the running gag that ven likes running around naked X) **


End file.
